Come Back and Say You're Sorry
by LeikoLauren
Summary: SONGFIC. Taiwan sings a song. After WWII. Pairings inside. Omakes. Yeah. Wait. What! GREECE WANTED TO HUG JAPAN! BUT THAT'D RUIN IT!


Me: Okay. I thought of this ages a go, and I decided to write it now. So…yeah. Also, I know this probably wasn't invented after WWII.

Couples: China/Japan, South Korea/Hong Kong, America/England, Germany/Italy, Spain/Romano, Thailand/Vietnam.

**.XX.**

Taiwan sighed, taking a sip of her Cherry Coke. It had been a few years after World War II, and no one had seen the main Axis Powers since. Thailand had personally apologized to everyone, and was forgiven. But…Japan…without Japan, their little family wasn't complete…

So here she was now, sat in between Vietnam and Hong Kong. All the nations had attended a party to celebrate France's birthday, which was surprisingly being hosted by Hungary and Belgium. Knowing those two, they were probably planning something nearing the end of the party.

She glanced over at Prussia and Romano, two of the Axis Powers who contributed greatly. Prussia was grudgingly sat next to Russia who was drinking a bottle of vodka. After the war, Prussia was dissolved, and a bit of his land was given to Poland, while the rest fell under the control of the Soviet Union. Hungary was also put under the control of the Soviet Union, as was Poland, Bulgaria, and Romania. Russia had let Hungary plan the party for some reason…

Romano was sat next to Spain, a scowl on his face. Like his brother, the Northern part of Italy, he was involved in the war. Taiwan wasn't sure of his punishment, but she did know Spain was very unhappy with him and his little brother. She sort of knew how he felt, now that his brother had disappeared with Germany and Japan after their punishments had been given.

"Mei. Hey…Mei! Mei!" China clicked his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? What? Where's the flying muffin? That's my Barbie—oh. It's just you, Yao…"

"…O…kay, aru. Anyways. They just announced that they're letting people sing. You should do it! Aru!"

"Uhm…okay."

She got up and walked to Belgium, who was managing the stereo, telling her about the song she was going to sing.

She stood on the stage, gripping the microphone.

"Uhm…testing, testing…okay. Right. Tonight, I'm going to dedicate a song to someone I loved dearly." Several wolf-whistles went up, causing her to blush. "No! Not that way! He's my…brother. He isn't here right now, but…if he could hear this…"

Little did she know, someone was watching her from the corner, right at the back of the room.

"Hit it, Bella." She told Belgium, who smiled, and pressed play.

Music filled the room.

"Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there"

'You're not there…you used to…but…" she felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"She can't be singing about him…right, teacher?" Hong Kong asked as South Korea nibbled on his ear. "Cut it out, Yong-Soo!"

"But your skin is so soft…da-ze!"

"…"

"Yes. I think she is…"

"I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you"

She remembered when he and Yao had argued for custody over her and the Korea brothers. She remembered him telling her what every flower meant. She remembered his and Yao's arguments that always effected the rest of the household…and when asked about it, they just flashed a fake smile and waved it off…and she remembered walking in on him and Yao kissing. Every little sound when she walked past their door…every little whisper of eachothers names…

"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out"

Yes. He used to wait for her, even in the rain when she begged him to take her shopping, or to take her to the movies…the tears fell, trailing down her cheeks.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

"Hey, aniki. She's crying, da-ze."

"Well, she does get rather emotional when it comes to _him_." Macau answered, even if it wasn't directed at him.

"Do you still bear a grudge?" Tibet asked, raising an eyebrow. Macau sighed.

"Only a little…after what he did to China and the others…"

"You shouldn't, Macau…I won't deny he did some very terrible things, but…that's in the past, aru." China told him, frowning.

"Hey! Asian dudes and dudette!" America called, walking over with England. North Korea raised an eyebrow at their joint hands.

"Oh, aru. It's you."

"Is Taiwan singing about Japan?"

An awkward silence flitted past, before it was broken by Thailand.

"Yes, ana."

Vietnam ceased glaring at America for the 'dudette' comment, and patted Thailand's hand. "Sanno…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Liangx. Really, ana." He grinned.

"We thought so…no one has seen him since the day they received their punishments…" Arthur sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

They turned back to Taiwan.

'If only you came back and said sorry…Kiku…' she thought before moving on to the next verse.

"I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Locked up in your arms & our friends are laughing  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them, now"

The irony…she thought. This song described them so well.

She remembered when he hugged her, even though it was rare. But everytime, his embrace was warm.

"I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to a night when you said to me  
Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

After every argument she had with Yong-Soo, she always ran down the hall to Kiku, and he always conforted her. It always happened. It never changed. But now…

"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

The tears were coming down full force, as she clutched the microphone in a death grip.

"If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you  
Wary, since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just want to see you back at my front door  
And I say"

'I just want to see you again!' she thought, her vision cloudy due to tears.

'Kiku…'

She lowered her voice for the next verse.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you say it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I left you out  
But I take it all back now!"

'It never was that easy, huh? We could never have it easy…'

It just had to be this way. They just had to fight on the last time they saw eachother….

She remembered what she said.

"I HATE YOU! Get out my sight! I don't want to see you…EVER AGAIN! You bastard! How could you? You said I'd never go back to Yao! You lied to me! GET OUT!"

'I take it all back now!' she cried in her mind.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

"She's really getting into it…" Vietnam murmured.

"Yeah…it's a shame they had a fight the last time they'd see eachother…" North Korea sighed.

"…They had a fight?" China asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah. Apparently it was after Japan surrendered. She had to go back to you, I think…but, she didn't want to go." Alfred answered, sitting down with Arthur next to him.

'Mei…'

"You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Think I've had a happy ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa"

She ended the song with a quiet sob, giving the microphone to Hungary, before moving to walk off stage, until something, or rather, someone, caught her eye. The corner at the far back where it was empty, except for three people…

(In said corner)

'Mei…' a short black haired man thought, moving to get up.

"Vee…Kiku…stay sat down. What if someone sees you?" Italy asked, clutching Germany's hand.

"Feliciano has a point, Kiku…noones supposed to know just yet…"

"I know…but—" he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Kiku?"

That made the music stop playing and everyone shut up.

"Don't say we didn't warn you…" Germany whispered, only audible to Italy and Japan.

"Kiku? Is that r-really you? You too, Italy, Germany…"

Footsteps were coming closer, as everyone turned to look at them.

"West?"

"Fratello?"

"Uh-oh…"

"Ana~ Look who it is!" Thailand called, moving towards them slowly, Vietnam and North Korea following him.

"West? Ita-dearest? Kiku?" Prussia muttered, striding towards them quickly.

"Fratello? Potato-Bastard? Kiku?" Romano said, following Prussia and Taiwan.

"Kiku…it is you, isn't it?" the footsteps turned into running. Suddenly, something slammed into his back and slender arms wrapped around his middle.

"I knew you'd come back…" she whispered. He stiffened.

"Mei…"

He had a bandage around his right hand, probably from the bombings, and a small, healing cut at the side of his left eye.

Mei let go, and he turned around.

"Fratello. It really is you—" he was about to reach for him, but he was pulled back by Netherlands.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"That's a bit hypocritical of you, Netherlands." Germany said. "Especially if you're trusting Romano and mein bruder."

"West!" Germany was glomped by his albino of a brother. "Damn…Mein Gott! Where were you? You too, Ita-dearest, Kiku!"

"Bruder? Are you crying?"

"Nein! The a-awesome me never c-cries…oh, mein gott…I just got something in my eye—"

"Prussia. Here. Now." Russia called, smiling.

"What? No. Nein. Not now. Not when I've reunited with mein bruder."

"…"

"…"

"…Very well then. Prussia can stay with Germany for a little while longer, da?"

"Y-yes." He turned back to Ludwig. "Where the hell was you?"

"We…went into hiding just until things settled down."

"Vee. We had to. I guess you could say we were scared about showing our faces in public!" he moved towards Romano.

"You mean you were scared, Feliciano."

They reunited with everyone awkwardly, tears were shed, curses were thrown in, until the oldest nation stepped forward.

"Japan."

Kiku's eyes widened as he stiffened again. He relaxed before turning.

"China-san."

Cue the slap across the face.

Kiku fell back a few steps, his head bowed down, eyes wide.

"Hey! China that was uncalled for—"

"Shut up, America, Tibet."

He walked up to the island country, moved his arms, then trapped him in a hug, burying his face into the shorter's neck.

"Kiku. I'm sorry."

"…No…if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm sorry…gomen…I'm so sorry…" he wrapped his arms around his 'Not So Sure If He Is But Whatever, I Consider Him My Lover' lover.

"..I forgive you…"

(Rubbish, but heres an omake for those who want some more ChuNi.)

"Mmhm. Kiku."

"Yes?"

"Will you dress up in a Chinese dress, you know, the ones that are cut up to the thighs, but have the slits on the side?"

The two were naked and in bed under the covers.

"Uhh…let me consider that…um. No."

"What? Why, aru?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"With salt?"

"Never."

"I'll help you lock the other nations in a closet. That includes Yong-Soo and Xiang, Alfred and Arthur—"

"Okay! I'll do it…"

"Yes!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

(Omake 2)

"I didn't mean what I said…" Taiwan told him.

"I know."

"How?"

"…How could anyone hate me? Everyone wants me in their eye sight…because…I'm, too sexy for Mulan, too sexy for Mulan, New York and Ja—pan~"

"…Remind me to kill America next time I see him."

(Omake 3)

"Yo, Iggy!"

"What, wanker?"

"I want kids."

"SAY WHAT?"

(Omake 4)

"You know, Lauren…"

"No, I don't know someone called Lauren because I am Lauren."

"…"

"Fine. I know what you mean, Greece. What do you want?"

"Why didn't I get to hug Japan?"

"Because that'd ruin ChuNi and the brotherly-sisterly Japan/Taiwan."

"…I thought you like Giripan."

"I do. I just like ChuNi better."

(Omake 5)

"Eurovision Song Contest, 2012, Baku.

Dah fuq?

Norway should of come in the top ten! Tooji was fiiiit. He was yummy. I should file a complaint…the same with the United Kingdom. Engelbert Humperdinck or whatever his name is was good. But, I liked Sweden. Well done Berwald! Anyways…I still think Norway should of come in the top ten."

"And that has to do with the story how?" Canada asked.

"And you have to do with the story how?" I replied.

"Touche."

**.XX.**

Me: Yeah. Crap story, but still. That's how I really feel about the Eurovision. Buh-bai.


End file.
